Nascimento
by Marininha Potter
Summary: One-shot de presente para danda jabur. Harry está no St. Mungus esperando o nascimento de seu primeiro filho. O que pode acontecer? H/G Fic vencedora da Premiação Potter Fics 2010 como Melhor Oneshot!


**Shipper: **Harry/Gina, Rony/Hermione  
**Gênero: **Humor/Romance  
**Classificação: **+ 13 (porque tem um palavrão, mas beleza [y])

**Disclaimer: **Nada disso aqui é meu, tudo pertence à tia JK. Se o mundo de HP fosse meu, tudo seria como na minha fic De um jeito diferente, com Harry e Gina juntos mais cedo [momento marketing _off_]

* * *

**Nascimento**

Harry andava de um lado para o outro no corredor do St. Mungus.

- Cara, assim você vai furar o chão! – Disse Rony, sentado em uma cadeira.

- Rony, cala a boca, por favor – Disse Harry.

- Eu estou tentando ajudar, Harry. Senta, bebe uma água aê, relaxa.

- Não dá! Eu estou aqui há horas e nenhum curandeiro veio me falar nada!

Uma mulher de cabelos e olhos igualmente castanhos adentrou no corredor do hospital.

- Ai, Harry, desculpe a demora, é que as coisas no Ministério, pelo menos no meu departamento, estavam cheias – Disse Hermione, abraçando Harry – Como está Ginny?

- Sr. Potter? – Falou uma enfermeira.

- Sim? – Respondeu Harry.

- Nós, do St. Mungus, lamentamos lhe informar que a Sra. Potter morreu.

- Ãh? Que? Deve ter sido um engano, não pode ser!

A enfermeira começou a vasculhar os papéis presos em sua prancheta enquanto Harry se derramava em lágrimas.

- Ah! – Exclamou a enfermeira – Foi um engano mesmo, quem morreu foi a mulher do Sr. Pinnor... Desculpe o incômodo – E saiu do corredor.

- Bom, Mione, acho que a Ginny está bem – Disse Rony. Mione deu-lhe um tapa – Ai! Por que isso?

- Porque uma louca chega e diz que a Ginny morreu, minutos depois diz que foi engano. Meio traumatizante pra fazer brincadeira, neah? – Respondeu ela.

Harry lavou seu rosto a mando de Hermione e voltou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiii, voltamos a estaca zero – Falou Rony.

**Uma hora, dez minutos e cinquenta e sete segundos depois... **

- Eu vou explodir! Se eu ficar mais um minuto sem notícias da minha esposa, eu invado o quarto dela! – Avisou Harry.

**Nove segundos depois... **

- Eu vou invadir o quarto dela! – Anunciou Harry.

- Cara, passaram-se nove segundos, não um minuto. E além do mais, Ginny está tendo um filho seu, não é como se ela tivesse sido atingida por um _Sectusempra_! – Falou Rony.

- É Harry, O Rony está certo – Disse Hermione – O parto pode demorar, segundo a Sra. Weasley, o parto de Percy durou exatas vinte horas.

- VINTE HORAS? Eu não vou conseguir aguentar vinte horas! Estou aqui há cinco! Eles pelo menos podiam me avisar como Ginny está, de preferência sem mandar uma enfermeira de merda dizer que ela está morta, me matar do coração e depois dizer que foi engano!

- Sr. Potter? – Disse o curandeiro.

- Senta que lá vem história – Sussurrou Rony para Hermione, que sorriu.

Harry se dirigiu até o homem de jaleco branco e disse:

- Diga, doutor.

- Seu filho acabou de nascer. Um lindo e saudável menino. Gostaria de vê-lo?

- CLARO!

A moça da recepção fez um "Shiii", mas Harry nem ligou, saiu correndo pra o quarto em que Ginny estava.

Ela chegou lá ofegante pela corrida.

- Hey, calma, Harry Relaxa, conta até dez: um, dois, três... Agora continua que eu to com preguiça – Disse Ginny.

Harry sorriu, sua respiração voltando ao normal.

Ginny estava deitada na cama, os fios de cabelos ruivos grudados em seu corpo por causa do suor. "Linda" pensou Harry "como sempre". Nos braços ela tinha um cobertor azul, onde um bebê estava acomodado.

- Vai ficar com essa cara de bobo ou vai vir conhecer seu filho? – Perguntou Ginny, tirando Harry de seus devaneios.

Ele se aproximou em passos lentos até a esposa. O bebê no colo dela era ruivinho.

- Ele não tem nada a ver comigo – Comentou.

- Verdade – O bebê abriu os olhos – Olá, James. Diga oi para o papai.

Os olhos castanhos de James foram até seu pai.

- Eu posso... Pegar ele?

- Que pergunta, harry. Claro que pode!

Harry pegou seu filho no colo. A sensação foi de muita felicidade.

- Eu gostaria de mudar o nome dele – Avisou.

- Sinto muito, acho que ele já atende por esse nome – Argumentou Ginny.

- Não, só vou acrescentar. James Sirius, o que acha?

- Bonito... James Sirius Potter, bem-vindo a família.

Ficaram paparicando o pequeno James, até que a enfermeira chegou e disse que Harry teria de sair do quarto em cinco minutos, pois Ginny e o bebê precisavam descansar.

- Obrigado – Disse Harry.

- Pelo que? – Falou Ginny.

- Por me dar a família que eu nunca tive. Eu te amo, muito.

- Eu também.

Deram um beijo profundo, só pararam por causa de James.

- Quando você sai do resguardo, mesmo? – Perguntou Harry.

Ginny riu.

- Sinto muito, quarenta dias.

- Pena... Bom, então eu vou ligar pra Cho Chang!

- Harry. James. Potter. Sou casada com você, mas ainda tenho muito irmãos...

- Acho que foi isso que me atraiu em você, eu amo perigo.

Dito isso, Harry saiu correndo do quarto. Uma coisa que aprendeu sobre sua esposa em seus anos de casamento, foi que com Ginny, não se brinca.

* * *

**N/danda:** Ok.. lá vai..:

Marii.. Hoje eu recebi uma noticia tão ruim.. a namorada do meu pai estava grávida, e eu tava toda feliz, praticamente quicando toda vez q alguém comentava sobre isso, e hj eu soube q ontem a noite ela teve um sangramento e perdeu o bebe..

Te agradeço de coração por ter feito essa fic, ela chegou em boa hora pra me animar, viu.. eu adorei a fic.. E quase q o coração para de bater aqui quando eu li: "lamentamos lhe informar que a Sra. Potter morreu" eu fiquei tipo assim: como é q é? Uashauh eu ri muito do Ron depois.. xD

Agora eu vou falar do meu jeitinho de sempree.. xD

Aii é a primeira fic que fazem pra mim(provavelmente a unicaa xD).. fiquei super feliz aqui!

Uhasuah Harry super cara-de-pau, ein?! Vou ligar pra Cho Chang.. uashauhsuah teh parece, ele nom faria isso.. ou fariaa? ò.Õ

Não vou falar muito porke eu nunca fiz uma nota e se eu continuar vai ficar gigaantee..

PS: definitivamente eles nom sabem escolher nome.. vou falar com eles sobre quando eles forem ter uma filha colocar o nome mais lindo do mundo: Amanda.. xD ou entom eles podem colocar Marina.. xD O que? puxa saco, eu?? Que isso.. /¬¬' asuhaushaushhau

Já te amo Mari

Beeijoss

Ass: danda jabur – eterna leitora e amiga, conte comigo sempre!

**N/A:** Aêee! Oi! danda, essa one-shot é pra você, espero que goste (y). Então, agora aos leitores, gostaram? Se sim, manda review. Se não, manda review!  
Muito lindo o James, neah? Ow, James Sirius é feio, Alvo Severo é estranho, Lílian Luna é muito "L". Resumindo: Harry e Gina não sabem escolher nomes descentes pra seus filhos, fato. Uhsuhasuh

Bjss,

Marininha Potter


End file.
